Question: Rewrite ${\dfrac{3^{12}}{3^{10}}}$ in the form ${3^n}$.
${ \dfrac{3^{12}}{3^{10}} = 3^{12-10}} $ ${ \hphantom{\dfrac{3^{12}}{3^{10}}} = 3^{2}} $